125201-4-28-2015-morning-coffee-the-trinity-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Congrats on getting the Ohmna down. | |} ---- ---- ---- DO A BARREL ROLL (Press R twice) | |} ---- ---- ---- That was a funny moment when you said you couldn't make it over the beam and I realized I'd neglected to mention that you can only jump over the small beams. #FightDetailsFail Mordachi is the best example in this game how cheesing a mechanic (which people did for months) robs people of a lot of fun. My wife says it's her favorite boss and she's always excited when she manages to survive the entire fight :) As far as looks go, I really like STL because it *feels* like a dungeon. Something about D&D style dungeon crawling that appeals to me. My wife likes SC the best though, because it feels more open than most dungeons and it has some distinctive, interesting looks. | |} ---- ---- It's great. I've taken three or four fresh groups through Vet SC to run Mordechai. It's just the most fun fight once you learn to do it. I don't often do medal runs, though. | |} ---- ---- One of my guildies wanted something exactly like this for the Forgemaster fight in KV. He always dies to the blades and it's been a real frustration of his. | |} ---- ---- It's one of those details I've read about but never internalized because #havetoseeitfirst ;). When I got zapped I was saying oh riiiiiiight. I really need to get a better camera rotation for that fight because there were times that by the time I saw the incoming sweep arm I was dead already. The blades against the wall or when they shoot out from him in Phase 3? Against the wall I remember (of course after I died) that if you zoom all the way out and rotate the camera so it's looking along the wall you can see the blade pattern pretty easy. I forget how my old guild did the Phase3 version or if they were even present in normal. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back! Makes me happy to see all the new/returning players lately. :) Jeff: Thanks for the tidbits! You make it seem so easy, so next time I will see if it actually is. LOL | |} ---- Just let me know next time I'm on. We'll throw a vet dungeon together. All I need for attunement is KV. Seriously, all that's left, because I'll just skip over the world boss step. | |} ---- I need all four vet dungeons still. Yeah, I'm slacking on it. <_< Seriously, I just want to get them done with and learn them in the process. But need a group that is willing to put up with me dieing all the time. | |} ---- ---- That's what I'm good at! :D I love teaching! Of course, the last time I did a vet KV was like eight months ago. Shout out to Feida in Perseus Veil for helping a group of mine through a vet SSM and for inviting me along for Vet SC. | |} ---- If I am not on, just ask in LFG or Thayd zone chat for someone from Blazing Saddles to invite you. I forgot to add you to my friends list last night when I was on. My apologies. :) I love my Spellslinger and when I do have to heal, her healing is awesome. I know I won't level another healer. | |} ---- Find me. I'm on later at night usually on Houngan Seeger. I might not see anyone tonight since I have band practice (in preparation for a show tomorrow) but I'll try to be on late night. | |} ---- Yeah, that's how I do it. I don't find that the hex wall obscures my vision. If the camera is zoomed all the way back, you just have to sort of look THROUGH the wall, focus on the bullethell in front. I'm almost never looking at my character on that one, just moving with the timing of the gaps. Occasionally if I get stuck on one of those zigzags, I'll have to look at my character and make sure the dodge happens alright (though almost always tanking it and I can take more than a few of those -- it's just sort of a point of pride.). I understand they're looking at a new wall graphic though that will be even less obscuring based on a comment from TT somewhere in the Dungeon forum, so hopefully that will satisfy everyone. I didn't know about the "never in the same direction twice" on the last part though, that's interesting. | |} ---- Medics are fun, but range limited and relegated to tank healing in later progression. Good spellslingers are in very high demand because smart heals/raid heals/most output. | |} ---- ---- As a warrior tank, I LOVE Medic healers. There just aren't enough of them. | |} ---- | |} ---- I've never gotten an instant queue. xD | |} ---- Well, my wife plays an Esper. Cirinde is the backup healer for me and she's a Spellslinger. However, medics being the only shield healers make them really useful for warriors. | |} ---- ---- Well, to be fair, medics are usually standing in the line of fire with me, so to heal as a medic, you've got to also dodge the red while you heal. There aren't many healers who see the insanity that other healing classes see now and think, "You know what, this is a bit boring, I want to stand nearer that cleave the tank is eating." | |} ---- Maybe they're going off the old school medics from like civil war and earlier...sure they can save lives, but their real badges came from how many amputations they have under their belt...like a "doctor barber"... The more blood on your apron, the better the "doctor" you were... | |} ---- But they look like jetpacks on chua...lol its so cute | |} ---- ---- Since I've been tanking with my warrior I fully understand how awesome a shield healer would be for that. Medics are also a lot of fun in PvP. I leveled my Mechari Medic to 28 with a lot of PvP as a hybrid shield healer/dps, great fun was had in BGs. | |} ---- Oh, it isn't easy. But it is FUN. It will take a large number of attempts before you get comfortable with any of this stuff. If you need a patient tank/healer, my wife and I will be glad to run if you catch us online. Though I think we are spoken for the next few nights :) IMO, slinger healing is a blast. Haven't tried other healers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you wish there was more Dubstep in WildStar? If so, stick to medic. | |} ---- That's one of the best things about medics. I'm still sad they removed on of my Granok medic's animations. The crazy grin. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 4 dpsing stormtalon always makes for a good time (1 tank + 4 dps) | |} ---- Yep! John can tell you that last night in KV we had my wife switch to DPS for most of the trash pulls. I've actually done Skatch a fair bit with 4 DPS, but the last time in SSM it didn't work out as well as in the past. You really have to have enough DPS to bypass all the stages I guess :( | |} ---- The first one, because he never lives to see the second one. XD | |} ---- If only that was my case. I'm in a mix of 55 and 58 blues, and 55 and a few 61 purples. It'd probably be easier to run Stormtalon if I could eat more damage, but sometimes it takes my defense grid and innate to stay standing during the tracking lightning telegraphs until the healer can get back on me. That and Bosun are nightmare fights for formation learning. | |} ---- Well, then let me heal you- sounds fun :) These days I get excited when the tank pulls multiple packs on accident. :D | |} ---- Healing tends to get real boring in general in any game when your group outgears the content. Meanwhile DPS is always engaging and as a tank you can at least grab more packs and speed up the pace. Heals? Zzzzzzz...... | |} ---- Yeah I remember in WoW when heroics dropped in Cataclysm and in Warlords of Draenor people were literally losing their minds because of how difficult it was to heal through all of the damage and mechanics. How they were shaking with stress and couldn't play anymore. So many tears creating a river of drama... Then people stopped crying and actually got geared up and it turned into complaints that healing was too strong and it wasn't fun because they could just out heal the mechanics. Same for tanking in both xpacs. | |} ---- ---- This kind of makes me want to go on a tangent but I won't. Nothing wrong with what you said btw. It just seems like the slightest shriek of outrage and distress is enough for any business to backtrack on their plans that might actually make things better in the long run. Sometimes you have to listen to customers, but other times you have to ignore them. They may not even be your customers, even though they may appear to be. | |} ---- ---- This is why the devs are "listening", not "obeying" :D | |} ---- Ayup, that's Seeger. :lol: | |} ---- Hey now, I don't pull multiple packs! I pride myself on my awareness. But if someone else pulls them, believe me, I'll be tanking them, and I'll be moving in crazy and unpredictable ways while I do it. | |} ---- ---- In terms of what I do in the game to me it goes DPS>Tanking>Healing. I have been DPSing in the DS and let me tell you, it is a doozy there sometimes. Not only do you have to put out your absolute best dps, but you have to be dodging hella red while you do it. Tanking is pretty fun, but I only get to tank dungeons, where I am probably so overgeared that it isn't hard or fun to keep myself up. Healing is only fun if I am healing 4 DPS in a dungeon. Otherwise it is just boring. Raids could be different, but when I was raiding in GA on my healer, it felt pretty simplistic overall. | |} ---- LOLOLOL | |} ---- That's why I tell my wife what an excellent healer she is. She sometimes has to track me when someone accidentally grabs a pack they weren't supposed to pull. I can be very mobile. | |} ---- Usually, I like using forgeUIs nameplate options so that I can pretty easily see everyones health at the same time. I like it better than basic nameplates. | |} ---- Oh she can't just be healing nameplates. Sometimes the DPS can be quite far away from me all of a sudden. | |} ---- Whoever heals Seegs, needs to be able to be in multiple locations at once. :) Definitly a healing challenge that I willingly accept. Keeps me from being bored. LOL | |} ---- ---- ----